


Desejo

by Fifthknight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: F/F, blandela
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifthknight/pseuds/Fifthknight
Summary: (Tentativa de volta a escrever)Candela e Blanche vão para a região de johth em busca de um pokémon lendário.
Relationships: Blanche & Candela (Pokemon), Blanche/Candela (Pokemon)





	Desejo

**Author's Note:**

> (-;

Caminhando no meio de uma florestas se encontram os líderes dos times Mystic e Valor, Blanche e Candela, as duas mulheres seguem em ruma ao centro da floresta, um pouco mais a frente das duas à dois pokemons raposas correndo de lado para o outro brincando de pegar.  
\- Ainda falta quanto tempo para chegámos? – Pergunta Candela pela terceira vez em dez minutos .  
Quando ela concordo em vim para está ilha na região de Johto para estudar e se possível capturar um pokemon raro, ela não esperava que sério tão entediante e demorado. Pesquisas de campo deveriam ser animadas, emocionantes ou pelo menos agitadas, deveria acontecer algo além de caminhar por duas horas.  
\- Ainda falta trinta minutos - Blanche responde calmamente sem levantar os olhos do tablet em suas mãos, ela para suas anotações e checa o mapa no tablet – Talvez quarenta minutos – Ela acrescenta para o desgosto da morena caminhando ao seu lado.  
\- Quarenta minutos? Mas você disse isso a dez minutos atrás.  
\- Foi a cinco minutos atrás, e eu disse que faltava entre cinquenta a quarenta minutos, é difícil ser exata sem saber a velocidade que estamos caminhando – A líder do time Valor solta um gruindo desconte.  
\- Isso tem que esta errado – A morena toma o aparelho da outra, fazendo com que Blanche solte um ei indignada e olha para outra pela primeira vez na conversa.  
\- Devolva isso Candela – Ela tenta recuperar seu tablet ,mas Candela usa sua mão livre para segurar uma das suas mãos e afastar o tablet da outra.  
\- Um minuto docinho.  
\- Não me chame assim.  
A platinada faz mais algumas tentativas de recuperar seu aparelho, mas seus esforços são em vão contra a morena que é fisicamente maior e mais forte que ela. Vendo que não teria a menor chance de recuperar seu aparelho ela desiste e cruza os braços emburrada.  
Candela com acesso total ao mapa começa a analisar o trajeto que ambas estão percorrendo a tanto tempo, parando quando sente o olhar da outra treinadora nela, ela vira o rosto e devolver o olhar da platinada que está cara de poucos amigos, mas para morena, Blanche só está adorável com as sobrancelhas cerradas e um biquinho fofo, ela teve que se muito esforçar para não beija-la neste momento, mas ela não consegue deixar de sorrir para adorável garota do seu lado, que encarar seu sorriso mas logo desvia o olhar para frente com as bochechas levemente rosadas. Candela solta um grunhido orgulhoso de seu efeito na outra treinadora enquanto volta a sua tarefa anterior.  
Quanto isso os dois pokémons raposa vão em direção a Blanche e parando em sua frente. Com vaporeon mais a frente e flareon sentado um pouco mais longe dela, o pokémon azul começa a regougar e cutucar com as patas a perna de sua treinadora, chamando a atenção da mesma que se abaixa e encarar o pokémon.  
\- Ei pequeno quer alguma coisa? – Ela pergunta e carecia a cabeça da raposa, que senta balançando a cabeça de leve de um lado para outro e abre a boca – Claro – soltando uma risada nasal ela começa a vascular sua bolsa atrás de poke-beans, ela pega dois porquê mesmo sem olhar é quase certeza que a outra raposa estará fazendo o mesmo movimento de vaporeon, uma mania que ambos ganharam passando seu tempo com a líder do time valor. Ela entrega um para cada pokémon e os observa comendo com entusiasmo suas guloseimas, quando de repente seu tablet entra no seu campo de visão lê dando um pequeno susto.  
\- Aqui, falta uns quarenta minutos ainda – Diz Candela sem ânimo devolvendo o aparelho da outra, que pegar com facilidade dessa vez.  
\- Nossa quarenta minutos quem diria – Responde a outra ganhando um revira de olhos da morena – Você deveria ter simplesmente me escutado sem fazer uma cena, aqui me ajude – ela erguer a mão livre para outro, que segura e a ajuda a levantar com facilidade.  
\- Bem você poderia estar errada.  
\- Eu nunca estou.  
\- Claro – Elas observam em silêncio os pokémons terminando de comer – Eles terminaram vamos – Ela diz começando a andar rapidamente, arrastando a platinada junto com ela.  
\- Ei, sua idiota calma... - Blanche tenta protestar mas para quando tropeça nós próprios pés perdendo o equilíbrio, tudo que ela consegue fazer é solta um merda e fechar os olhos esperando seu encontro com o chão. Que não vem ao invés disso ela sente sua mão sendo segurada com mais força e um braço envolvendo sua cintura a puxando em direção a Candela. Ao invés do chão ela acaba com o rosto enterrado nos seios da mulher mais alta, Blanche não sabe se sente raiva por quase ter caído ou vergonha pela posição comprometedora que se encontra.  
\- Ops, tá tudo bem aí floco? – Raiva com certeza raiva, ela apoia a mão livre no ombro da outra e se afasta um pouco para poder olhar a outra nós olhos.  
\- Eu estaria ótima, se não sendo puxada por uma destrambelhada pelo caminho.  
\- Destrambelhada sério? Kkkk é você que está tropeçando em você mesma no meio da floresta.  
\- A culpa foi sua.  
\- Não tenho culpa se você não sabe andar – Ela ganha um tapa no ombro – tudo bem, tudo bem, peço desculpas – Ela diz com um sorriso sincero, acalmando um pouco a platinada – Agora vamos – Ela volta a andar puxando Blanche.  
\- Ei – Ela resmunga, mas tomando cuidado para não tropeça dessa vez – Por quê estamos correndo afinal – Ela se esforçar para alcançar o ritmo da outra.  
\- Estamos andando rápido não correndo.  
\- fale por você mesma.  
\- Vamos se mantivermos essa velocidade aposto que chegamos lá em trinta minutos – Blanche revira os olhos com isso e puxa a mão de Candela diminuindo a velocidade de ambas.  
\- Não vamos correr no meio da floresta apenas para ganhar dez minutos.  
\- mas....- A morena tenta argumentar mas logo e interrompida.  
\- Nada de mas, estamos aqui atrás de um pokémon extremamente raro, temos que está atentos e preparados casa ele ou outro treinador apareça – Candela suspira mas segue o ritmo da outra.  
Elas seguem em silêncio logo sendo ultrapassadas pela as duas raposas voltando a brincar de pega mas a frente. Blanche desvia o olhar para mulher ao seu lado quando a ouve suspira, provavelmente porquê ela queria está acompanhando a velocidade dos seus pokémons. Olhando um pouco mas para baixo ela perceber que ainda estão de mãos dadas, ela tem que admitir que a mão do outra é extremamente quente e macia e se encaixa perfeitamente na sua. Ela não consegue deixar de pensar em como seria bom poder ficar assim mais vezes, sentindo seu rosto começando a esquenta ela tenta solta a mão da outra, mas o aperto se mantém firme.  
\- ehh... Candela você pode solta minha mão agora – Ela diz quanto olhar para estrada tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.  
\- Não – Sente o olhar de Candela nela mas continua olhando para frente.  
\- Por que?  
\- Porquê eu gosto de manter você por perto – Dessa vez ela sente que seu rosto quase está pegando fogo, se Candela ainda não tinha percebido o vermelho em seu rosto antes agora sério impossível não ver, mesmo com vergonha ela encara a maior, que está com um sorriso maroto – E porque você não sabe andar direito também – A morena quase não consegue segurar a mão livre de Blanche vindo de encontro ao seu rosto, mas ela segura e rir quando uma Blanche indignada se solta dela e aperta o passo se afastando dela.  
\- Você é ridícula.  
\- Esperar, foi uma brincadeira, Floco esperar.  
\- NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM.  
Ela segue em frente com Candela logo atrás pedindo desculpas, mas ainda sorrindo e tentando entrelaça a mão na dela.

€------€

Sentados juntos ao lado de fora de uma caverna se encontram Flareon e Vaporeon esperando seus treinadores, que estão caminhando juntos de mãos dadas indo em direção a caverna.  
\- Tenho quase certeza que foram cinquenta minutos.  
\- Candela.  
\- hum?  
\- Cala a boca – Elas se juntam ao seus pokémons em frente a caverna – Então está pronta ? – Ela pergunta enquanto tira uma lanterna da bolsa e abaixa em frente ao Flareon que está com as patas em sua perna.  
\- Estou pronta a quase uma hora – Ela ouve Blanche suspira enquanto pega a raposa de fogo no colo – Você o mima de mais.  
\- Eu? Você ensinou eles a pedir colo e comida.  
\- Eu também os ensinei a rola - Candela diz com orgulho ganhando uma revirada de olhos da platinada – Vaporeon, rola – Blanche ver seu pokémon obedecer a outra sem excitação, dando uma rolada pelo chão e voltando a ser sentar olhando para ela esperando algum outro comando, ela sorrir mesmo sendo uma habilidade meio inútil ela tinha que admitir que foi fofo.  
\- Incrível – Ela fala de maneira irônica - agora vamos – Ela entra na caverna com o pokémon de Candela muito contente em seus braços, com seu vaporeon vindo logo atrás enquanto A morena tem que correr para alcança-la.  
A caverna não é muito escura na verdade, a luz de ambas as lanternas até pareciam um exagero, não avia muitos pokémons apenas alguns zubats e digletts que cruzaram seu caminho, mas nenhum deles começou um ataque apenas ignoram ou fugiam delas. Caminhando pela caverna por alguns minutos, Blanche começou a suspeita que alguns do seus túneis não são naturais, suspeita que foi confirmada quando elas encontraram uma escada para parte mais baixa da caverna. Descendo pela escada elas se encontra em um túnel um pouco mais estreito que os outros, mas ainda é largo o suficiente para que elas andassem lado a lado, nas paredes tinha lanternas penduradas e até alguns equipamentos velhos de mineração.  
\- Acha que estamos no caminho certo? – Candela pergunta sem ter muita ideia de onde procurar.  
\- Acho que sim, eu e o professor temos uma ideia de que o ele dever está em algum lugar praticamente intocável da caverna – Ela faz uma pausa e ajeita um Flareon dormindo em seus braços – A maioria dos pokémons lendários tende a ficar em lugares isolados sem humanos.  
\- Sim claro, e vocês sabem qual dos lendários vivem aqui? -Ela pergunta olhando para frente sem muito interesse, olhando para o final do túnel que parecia que não chegava.  
\- Uma das aves eu acho, Articuno seria impossível pela temperatura, se esquenta mais pode ser moltres – Com isso ela ganha a atenção da morena , que passa a olhar para ela com expectativa – Como não está tão quente eu chuto zapdos.  
\- Zapdos?! Deveríamos ter trazido o Spark então – A morena diz um pouco desapontado por não ser moltres.  
\- Não deveríamos, já basta você reclamando a cada cinco minuto – Blanche diz com desgosto, arrancando uma risada da outra.  
\- Não seja chata – Ela empurrar a menor com ombro – Nós comportamos melhor quando estamos juntos.  
\- O melhor de vocês ainda é horrível.  
\- Rude, falando assim parece que você não nos ama.  
\- Eu não amo – A maior rir com isso.  
\- Eu sei que você me ama, não precisa mentir – Ela passa o braço em volta do ombros da menor.

\- No seus sonhos – Ela fala mas o rubor em sua bochecha atrai.  
\- Você está neles e geralmente sem roupa – Blanche sente seu coração acelerar enquanto faz seu melhor cosplay de tomate e fica sem palavras apenas ouvindo na outra rir a sua custa, ela da uma cotovelada no canto da barriga da morena, não impediu ela de rir, mas foi o suficiente para tirar o braço de seu ombro.  
Blanche começa a andar mais rápido tentando se acalma e manter uma distância segura da outra treinadora, com poucos passos depois ela finalmente sai do túnel, com Candela logo atrás e uma vaporeon confusa com a agitação de sua treinadora. Agora ela se encontra em um lugar muito mais amplo, dividindo a sala um grande buraco alguns metros mais a frente delas, com uma velha ponte de madeira levando para outro lado, não parecia ter caminho a não ser uma escada do outro lado da ponte. Quando elas se aproximaram do buraco perceberam que ele era meio íngreme, não dava para ver o fim por que as luzes dá caverna só ficam nesse andar, Candela apontar a luz para baixo o buraco não parecia ter mais de 3 metros talvez 4.  
\- Acho que a soneca desse folgado acaba aqui você precisa das mãos livres para o resto do caminho – Candela diz cutucando a cabeça do seu pokémon adormecido, que se mexe mas não acorda.  
\- Sim, ela terá que ir andando de agora em diante – Ela balança o pokémon acordando o mesmo e o colocando no chão, que mesmo sonolento solta um grunhido descontente – Vamos? – Ela pergunta mas já indo na frente para ponte.  
\- Esperem aqui vocês dois – Candela diz para os pokémons - Não me parece muito seguro – Ela comenta olhando para ponte – Melhor um por vez – A platinada concordo com a cabeça e da um passo em cima da ponte.  
A morena só pôde observa nem um pouco confortável com Blanche indo na frente , as duas raposas observam com expectativa esperando a permissão para acompanhar a platinada, que já estava quase no meio da ponte. As duas raposas começam a olhar para cima desconfiadas e vaporeon entra em posição de ataque, Candela percebendo a agitação dos dois pokémons olhar para onde seus pokémons estão focando, mas não consegue enxergar nada na escuridão, ela começa a levanta a lanterna em direção a escuridão. Ela consegue ouvir Blanche dizendo para ela não fazer isso mas já era tarde de mais. No teto da caverna um grupo de zulbat e golbat, assim que a luz se faz contato com os pokémons selvagens, viram um caos os zulbats voam sem direção e alguns golbat investem em direção a Candela e Blanche. Candela comando Flareon a usar o bola de fogo atingindo os dois primeiros golbat, um terceiro tenta atacar o Flareon, mas é surpreendido por jato de água do vaporeon. Blanche sem tempo de se saca outro pokémon para se defender apenas se baixa quando um golbat tenta acerta-la com um asa de ferro, que passa ao lado dela acertando a ponte, a platinada mal tem tempo de grita quando ela e alguns pedaços da ponte caiem rumo a escuridão.  
\- BLANCHE – Grita à morena desesperada vendo sua amiga sumir na escuridão com um grito, ela sente um frio na espinha quando ouve um barulho vindo do fundo do buraco e depois nada tudo silêncio, ate que ela ouve os últimos dois golbat voando em sua direção, ela sente seu sangue ferve vendo os culpados por derrubar Blanche, com um rosnado ela encarar os pokémons vindo de encontro com ela, Vaporeon e Flareon entre em sua frente – Vaporeon raio de gelo – O golpe atinge em cheio, arremessando o Golbat conta a parede o deixando inconsciente, o segundo usa o ataque ventania jogando o pokémon azul longe, passando por Candela e se chocando contra a parede – Seu merdinha, Flareon lança chamas – O pokémon solta uma rajada de fogo mas o golbat se esquiva, e contra ataca com golpe de asa derrubando a raposa de fogo – Nada mal, mas isso acaba aqui – Ela diz enquanto as duas raposas volta para sua frente esperando seu comando – Flareon lança chamas, Vaporeon raio de gelo – Golbat novamente se esquiva das chamas mas acaba levando em cheio o raio de gelo, ele começa a despencar do ar – Flareon bola de fogo – Antes mesmo que o golbat chegue no chão, a bola de fogo o atinge, gerando uma explosão tirando o pokémon de combate.  
Candela olha em volta procurando algum outro agressor, mas não viu nenhum a maioria dos pokémons fugiram pelo corredor que ela tinha vindo. Ela sente seu coração bater tão rápido que dói, como não há mais nada no seu caminho ela corre para beira do buraco e começa a procurar algum sinal de Blanche. Ela consegue ver fracamente a luz da lanterna de Blanche lá em baixo no meio da escuridão.  
\- Bem ali – As duas raposas se aproximam dela para ver a luz também, ela olha para parte mais íngreme - Ok gente, vai ser uma descida complicada – pegando as raposas no colo ela pula no buraco e descendo deslizando pelo canto. 

€------€

Blanche abre lentamente os olhos, mas ela não consegue ver praticamente nada apenas um breu, ela sente o chão duro na suas costas e alguma coisa em cima da sua perna esquerda. Ela apoia as mãos no chão usa de impulso para se senta, olhando em volta ela consegue ver um pouco a frente sua lanterna iluminando a parede e um pedaço da ponte, ela tira o pedaço da madeira de cima da sua perna, ela sente uma pontada em seu pé, mas nada que ela não possa suportar. Ela consegue ouvir barulhos vindo lá de cima, até da para ouvi a voz de Candela, mas é está baixo de mais para entender alguma coisa, ela só pôde imagina que esteja ocorrendo uma batalha lá em cima, sua cabeça fica a mil pesando que eles lá em cima poderiam precisa de sua ajuda. Decidindo que ela precisa sair daqui ela começa a se levantar mas quando apoia a perna esquerda do chão, a dor que eles estava sentindo dobrar fazendo que ela solte um gemido e cai no chão sentada, sua respiração fica irregular, quando percebe que não vai pode ajudá-los, ela não consegue nem se ajudar. Ela se arrasta até a lanterna e a pega, vendo que ela estava rachada e a luz está menos potente que antes, iluminando em volta não parecia ter muito coisa, ela se encontra em um corredor onde a sua esquerda avia uma parede que vai até lá em cima, já na direita é mais extenso a luz não chegava até o final.  
Ela solta um suspiro e se encosta na parede, Candela é a líder do time Valor ela pode cuidar de alguns golbat sem problema, ela em breve deve estar aqui a perturbando por não ter feito nada, esse pensamento a acalma um pouco. Já não dá para ouvir mais nenhum som vindo lá de cima, a batalha provavelmente teria acabado, ótimo em breve Candela chegaria aqui, ela ilumina a parede logo a cima esperando algum sinal da outra, mas não dá para ver nada. Alguns segundos depois ela ouve um barulho estanho vindo de cima, era um grunhido, Vaporeon talvez Flareon, o som fica mais alto sendo possível perceber que são ambos os pokémons, mas ao invés dos pokémons ela ver é uma Candela descendo escorregando, praticamente rolando pela parede em que nela está encostada. De olhos arregalados ela solta um gritinho fino, quando a mulher morena cai de costas no chão uns 2 metros de distância dela ainda segurada firme contar o peito os dois pokémons.  
\- Porra, isso doeu – Ela se senta e olha para as raposas em seus braços – Vocês estão bem – Elas soltam vários grunhidos alguns irritados outros de indignação, mas ambas param quando vem a Blanche senta alguns metros de distância, eles pulam dos braços de Cancela e vão correndo na direção da platinada – Ei onde vocês vão... – Ela para de falar quando ver a platinada sentada olhando para ela com olhos arregalados – BLANCHE – Ela grita aliviada, enquanto se levantar e corre na direção dela.  
Blanche fica em silêncio ainda sem acreditar que a morena tinha descido atrás dela de maneira tão idiota, ela sente os dois pokémons pularem e seu colo, tirando ela do choque inicial, ela abraça as duas raposas, logo ela sente dois braços de Candela em volta dela se juntando ao abraço.  
\- Merda, você me assusto – Candela fala e da um aperto mais forte antes de solta a mulher menor.  
\- Eu assustei você?! Você desceu rolando, um buraco de QUATRO metros, caindo de cara no chão – Blanche fala deixando a preocupação transparecer.  
\- foi de costas – Ela receber um olhar assassino, agora ela está preocupada/irritada.  
\- Não importa, o que você estava pensando?  
\- Em vim te ajudar, era a maneira mais rápido de descer.  
\- Sério? – Antes que Candela possa responder ela continua – Por quê você não utilizou seu Charizard?  
\- Ehh.. porque... – Ela não tinha resposta para isso.  
\- Você é tão idiota – Ela sente as bochechas corar, não tinha como discorda disso agora – Eu deveria ter trazido o Spark – Ela solta um ei ofendido pelas palavras da outra, mas não responde porquê Blanche coloca as duas raposas no chão, mexe as pernas soltando um gemido quando sua pé esquerdo raspa em uma pedra no chão.  
\- Você está bem? – Candela se agachar do lado da outra preocupada.  
\- Sim, só meu pé, talvez eu tenha torcido – Ela suspira e solto outra gemido quando Candela passa os dedos pelo seu pé, o toca foi suave e cuidadoso, mas ainda assim doeu, percebendo o desconforto da platinada ela afasta a mão do pé.  
\- Você tem algum remédio ou bandagem na bolsa – Blanche faz que não com a cabeça.  
\- E você?  
\- também não – Ela passa a mão pelo rosto irritada com a situação que elas estão – Precisamos tirar você daqui.  
\- tem um caminho a direita acho que é nossa melhor opção agora – Ela ilumina mostrando o caminho – Só preciso de ajuda para levantar – Ela estende a mão para outro.  
\- Claro – Ela se aproxima ignorando a mão estendida, Blanche ver seu rosto suavizando e um sorriso bobo aparecendo – tente não grita – Assim que ela diz isso e passa um braço pela costa e o outro vai para dobras das pernas da mulher menor, erguendo ela no estilo noiva. Blanche solta um gritinho que ela consideraria muito indigno de não estivesse sido pega de surpresa.  
\- Isso é um exagero ainda posso andar.  
\- Na melhor das hipóteses você pode ir mancando – Ela começa a andar – Vocês dois fiquem alerta – Os dois pokémons ficam concentrados olhando em volta.  
\- Não está tão ruim você pode me solta - Candela apenas a encara séria, fazendo Blanche segura o fôlego pela intensidade e por quão próximas elas estão, ela volta a olhar para frente depois de alguns segundos e continua seu caminho.  
\- Vamos ilumine o caminho, eu não consigo enxergar nada – Ela faz o que foi pedido vendo que não vai conseguir convencer Candela a colocá-la no chão.  
Elas caminhão por mais cinco minutos, quase sem ter nenhum problema, apenas um Geodude que teve o azar de cruza o caminho deles, o pokémon não tinha intenção de atacar mas foi nocauteado do mesmo por um jato da água de um Vaporeon muito irritado com o ferimento de sua treinadora. Seguindo mas pelo túnel elas tiverem que fazer uma curva para esquerda.  
\- É uma saída? – A morena pergunta, Blanche tem que estreita os olhos mas consegue ver a luz no fim do túnel.  
\- Parece que sim – Ela sente Candela andar mais rápido em direção a luz.  
Chegando mais próximas da saída elas fecham os olhos por causa da claridade, quando elas abrem seus olhos elas estão quase fora da caverna , estão em um grande espaço cercado por rochas, com várias árvores no meio, a iluminação era natural já que o teto que não existia, dando visão para as nuvens e o sol iluminando o local. O local era muito bonito as árvores eram de todos os tipos cheias de frutas e flores de várias cores, mas o mais impressionante foi a grande Pokémon vermelho e branco com penas verdes, parado em cima de uma rocha olhando os visitantes inesperados.  
\- É um HO-OH – Blanche fala impressionada com grande pássaro a sua frente – Conhecido como...  
\- Realizador de desejos. – Candela completa também perplexa com a ave.  
Encarando as treinadoras por alguns segundos ela abre as asas fazendo com que a luz do sol fique mais forte, o pokémon sai do chão voando em direção das mulheres. Por extinto Candela aperta a mulher em seus braços, Vaporeon e Flareon entram em posição de combate esperando o ataque, que nunca vem. O pokémon lendário apenas passa voando na frente delas indo em direção ao horizonte, deixando as duas treinadoras seguindo ele com olhar.  
\- Não sei dizer se estou aliviada ou ofendida por ter sido ignorada – A morena comenta, suavizando seu aperto.  
\- Um pouco dos dois – Blanche comenta – Não tivemos chance nem de estuda-lo.  
\- Bom sabemos onde ele mora, talvez ele volte – Blanche acho isso bem improvável, mas concordo mesmo assim  
\- É talvez.  
\- E agora? – A morena pergunta olhando para Blanche em seus braços.  
\- Podemos usar o Charizard para nós tira daqui, a não ser que você tenha um caminho mais rápido.  
\- Muito engraçado docinho.  
\- Não me chame assim – Ela fala só que com um sorriso no rosto dessa vez, deixando de olha o horizonte devolvendo o olhar da outra.  
\- Então ele realmente realizar desejos?  
\- É o que alguns acreditam – Blanche responde e ver expectativa nós olhos da Candela – Por quê você fez um desejo?  
\- Sim – Ela se aproxima do seu rosto da platinada, parando centímetros de distância da outra, sentindo sua respiração em sou rosto e vendo seus olhos se arregalando – Desejei – Seus lábios quase se tocam, ela continua se aproximando - que você retribua – Ela fecha os olhos e junta seus lábios nós dela, como ela esperava os lábios de Blanche são macios e quente ela tem que se conte para não aprofundar o beijo naquele instante, ela quase perde o controle quando sente a outra mulher gemer e se contorcer em seus braços, ela sente uma mão em sua nuca puxando ela para mais perto aprofundando o beijo.

**Author's Note:**

> Recomendação aleatória de música:  
> Virtual Riot - Stilo Kids


End file.
